tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Emperor (Children's Anuad)
"The Emperor" is a Breton who is said to be all-powerful, wielding powers that can defy anything and everything in his wake. He only became truly known to the world he lived in when he instigated a massive campaign of "conquest and cleansing" of the 'impure' and 'unworthy', and "enlightenment and birthright" for the 'worthy' and 'redeemable'. He is exclusive to the Reloaded timeline of ACA. Background According to an anonymous source, the future Emperor started out as a commoner, with his real parents gone; His father having been killed in the First Great War, and his mother dying shortly after giving birth to him due to complications from childbirth. The boy was soon adopted by a traveling adventurer, and traveled throughout Cyrodiil, as well as the provinces of Skyrim and High Rock, all while teaching the boy everything the adventurer knew. When the boy's adoptive parent ended up severely wounded during a trip gone wrong In High Rock, both the boy and the adventurer barely made it to safety in the confines of the city of Wayrest. Unfortunately, the adventurer's wounds spelled her inevitable demise, and using the last of her strength, tells the boy to take all her gold and use it to return to the Imperial City in Cyrodiil and start over and chase his dream, regardless of what the future held in store. Following her dying wish, the boy used the resources at his disposal to return to his home; the Imperial City. Left alone once more, the boy fell into despair and reflection of his meager life. The psychological stress and trauma of losing someone close to him began to drain him severely, to the point he decided to end his own life by secluding himself into a certain home and prepared to slit his own throat. His attempt to end his own life was foiled by the timely intervention of the occupant of the home he broke into: a young woman who went by the name of Anna. After some severe resistance from the former, Anna eventually managed to calm the boy down and kept him from committing suicide, allowing him to rest and recuperate on her home despite the fact that he broke in, and not knowing who he was. As time passed, Anna persistently tried to get the boy to open up to her, with virtually no success until one day, where the boy finally spoke up, speaking of his dream of making the world a better place for himself and others so that he wouldn't have to suffer again, and that the gods were to blame for his sorry state. Anna comforted the boy and told him of a story of a certain family that she had heard from word-of-mouth, where the members of the family wrote their own fate, and that if they could create miracles on their own terms, then why did man ever need gods for miracles? Anna, and the story she told the boy would eventually prove to be pivotal to the boy's determination to bring forth change in a world greatly affected by stasis, and the boy ended up having Anna at his side as he worked hard to one day become Emperor of Tamriel and change the world he knew for the better. While the boy worked his way through the Empire, he was eventually taught the knowledge of magic by Anna, who taught him everything she knew regarding the subject. After years of study and hard work, and gathering many like-minded individuals, the boy ended up becoming the Emperor, and began to enact the changes he sought to put to effect, albeit in secret out of caution from the fact that his enemies may try to undermine his efforts. At some point during the isolation of the Empire from the rest of the world, the Emperor ended up marrying Anna, effectively making his wife the Empress of the Empire, Shortly thereafter, the Emperor and 10 of his closest allies discreetly had the Elder Council purged, and the Emperor installed his 10 companions in their place, as well as himself and the Empress. To prevent the Council from overgrowing, he limited the number of the Council seats to 12. Since the so-called "Imperial Exodus", next to nothing is known about the Emperor prior to his resurfacing years after the Second Great War against the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion, but it is said that he was the current ruler of the Empire by the time when Raphael Fontaine formed the Alliance between the human provinces to combat the Thalmor and the Dominion. By the time of his resurfacing, he and his actions came into light, and caused severely devastating effects on his enemies, and striking fear into the hearts of even the Redguards of Hammerfell and the Nords of Skyrim. He was shown to be a very ruthless man, especially against his adversaries, sparing no expense in eliminating them when they are deemed as threats to his vision, including those he considered as liabilities. However, this is said to be contrasted by the people loyal to his rule, whom he saw as his faithful subjects and did what he could to help them live their lives peacefully and in prosperity. Some scholars argue that the Emperor is considered the Imperial equivalent of Casimir Fontaine II, but tainted by darkness and rules with an iron fist, his subjects following him partially out of love, and partially out of fear. It is also debated that the Emperor follows a moral code similar to the Fontaine family, but taken far too seriously by the Emperor and twisted the original moral code he knew to suit his own ends. Personality and Appearance The Emperor bears many similarities to his High Rock counterpart, Casimir II, and is said to be the same as the latter, if not for the former's ruthlessness and pragmatism to anything and everything that opposes him or stands in his way. For someone of his position, he is said to commit rather odd acts for a ruler of a nation, such as sneaking out of the Imperial Palace to head for a local bar to drink and chat with patrons, or even jumping off of windows to flee from his attendants for reasons unknown. Despite the varying reputation and controversy surrounding him, it is hinted that the Emperor experienced joy from only two actions he chose of his own accord other than ruling an Empire and pushing man to retake the reins of history; Loving and marrying the current Empress of the Empire. The Emperor, as known by a few, is said to appear somewhat as a youth, with moderately-long hair and striking crimson(?) eyes. Powers and Abilities Much of the Emperor's power/s and abilities remain a mystery, as he is never seen using it at all, even by the members of his Elder Council. However, it can be safely presumed that he is skilled in stealth as well as free-running and parkour, which he uses to great effect when "ditching stressful environments." He can also be presumed to be skilled in the art of manipulation and charisma, as he had influenced a majority of the Imperial population to unite under his rule as well as several powerful individuals to act as his personal generals and enforcers. Equipment The Emperor is seen wearing a long robe that covers his attire underneath, the latter remaining a mystery to this day. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emperors